The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 18: Casey Jr and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon).
Here is part eighteen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Emma as Rosie * Budgie as Harold * Alice as Alice * Rustee Rails as Henry * Georgia as Molly * Toyland Express as Edward * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (of Thomas and the Birthday Mail for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript *Narrator: (shots of engines are shown until Casey Jr, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, goes up to a high farm to meet Alice) "It was the stormy season on the Fantasy and Fairytale. All the animals were battling against the bad weather. Casey Jr was busy taking mail to a far part of the Fantasy and Fairytale Railroad. He really liked going up to High Farm. A little girl named Alice lived there. Alice and Casey were good friends. (Casey meets Emma) One day, Casey was on his way to High Farm when Emma stopped beside him. Now Emma was a red cheerful chirpy little tank engine. She was always pleased to see Casey. She liked him so much that she wanted to be just him. So she tried to copy him. She tried to wheesh the way he did. She even tried to whistle like Casey. It made Casey cross." *Emma: "Hello, Casey Jr." *Narrator: "Said Emma brightly." *Emma: "What are you doing?" *Casey Jr: "It's Alice's birthday." *Narrator: "Said Casey." *Casey Jr: "I want to get all her letters up in good time." *Narrator: "Just then, Budgie arrived with a new weather report." *Budgie: "Another storm warning I'm afraid and heavy rain." (arrives) *Narrator: "Budgie warned Casey not to go up to High Farm." *Budgie: "Heavy rain could cause landslides on that hilly route." *Narrator: "And Budgie flew away. Casey didn't want to let Snow White down." *Casey Jr: "High winds don't bother me." *Narrator: "He said." *Emma: "Or me." *Narrator: "Said Emma." *Emma: "I'll come as your back engine." *Narrator: "But Casey didn't want Emma to come." *Casey Jr: (annoyed) "No thank you, Emma." *Narrator: "Said Casey." *Casey Jr: (pleased) "I can do it on my own." *Narrator: "And he puffed away. (Casey, with seven freight cars, and a caboose, flees from Emma, who follows in pursuit) But Emma liked Casey very much and she wanted to help. So she chuffed naughtily after him. Casey puffed up the track to Llangollen. The sky grew darker and darker. Soon it was pouring with rain. Casey's pistons pumped and his boiler bubbled. It was hard work." *Casey Jr: "Ophelia can't follow me." *Narrator: "He thought." *Casey Jr: "She isn't strong enough." *Narrator: "But Casey was wrong. Emma's pistons were pumping and her boiler was bubbling right behind him. She whistled cheerfully to Casey. Casey was cross." *Casey Jr: "Bother!" *Narrator: "Soon, Casey came to more paths. One way was the long, but easy way to Llangollen. The other way was short, but much harder way. Casey knew the longer way was safer." *Casey Jr: "But I'll take the short way." *Narrator: "Said Casey." *Casey Jr: "Then Emma can't follow me. She isn't strong enough." *Narrator: "As the storm raged, Casey puffed up the steep path. Casey was almost at Llangollen. He was sure Emma wasn't behind him now." *Casey Jr: (smirks) "I won't be seeing anymore of her today." (makes it to the top, stops, and pants for breath, but sees earth and stones tumbling down the bank and blocking his path, and gasps when he sees it) *Narrator: "Thought Casey. Then came trouble. Earth and stones tumbled down the bank and blocked Casey's track." *Casey Jr: (surprised) "Cinders and ashes!" *Narrator: "Said Casey. But he still wanted to delivered Alice's presents." *Casey Jr: (worried) "I'll just have to bash my way through." *Narrator: "Said Casey. He puffed up to the landslide. Casey was almost up to wheels in mud and stone. He tried to go on." *(Casey groans) *Narrator: "But he couldn't. He tried to back out, but he couldn't. Casey was stuck." *Casey Jr: "I should have listened to Budgie." *Narrator: "He said." *Casey Jr: "Now Alice won't get her presents on time. I've let her down." *Narrator: "Then, he heard the toot of another engine. It was Emma puffing proudly up the hill behind him." *Emma: "It's meeeeeeeeeeeee!" *Narrator: "She said. Then she saw Casey was stuck. Casey felt silly and very sad." *Emma: "I'll go and get help." *Narrator: "Said Emma." *Casey Jr: "Wait a minute. Please, will you deliver Alice's presents?" *Narrator: "Emma was delighted." *Emma: "Of course I can." *Narrator: "She said. Emma collected Casey's freight cars, and set off to Llangollen. Casey waited for Emma to come back. He was glad she had followed him after all. Soon Emma came walking back down the path." (Emma takes Casey's freight cars and caboose up to Llangollen to see Alice and comes back) *Emma: "Alice's mother has telephoned for help. Toyland Express is on his way to pull you out." *Narrator: "Then Casey noticed Emma had someone with her. It was Alice. She had come to thank Casey for getting her birthday presents to her." *Casey Jr: "I couldn't have done it without Ophelia's help." *Narrator: "Said Casey." *Casey Jr: "Now, we can all celebrate your birthday together." *Narrator: "Casey whistled happily, and so did Emma." Category:Julian Bernardino